Wrong is Right
Wrong is Right is the first mission in Grand Theft Auto IV given to protagonist Niko Bellic by United Liberty Paper Contact. Description Niko meets his former lover, Michelle, outside an office building. She reveals that her name is actually Karen and she works for the government. Niko is still obviously upset that Michelle lied to him. In a sorrowful tone Karen claims she is sorry for betraying Niko and then introduces him to her boss, a government agent addressed as "United Liberty Paper", before leaving him for good. He has a job for Niko: gather information on a man named Oleg Minkov. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to Oleg's apartment in Hove Beach *Check the computer for information *Get a vehicle and go to the jewelry store *Oleg is getting away. Take him down Enemies *Oleg Minkov Walkthrough Take a taxi or drive to Oleg Minkov's House in Hove Beach, Broker. Walk into the yellow marker at Oleg's door. Niko breaks into Oleg's house. Log on and read his e-mail. Open the top message from a guy named Vasily. Read about their meeting in the jewelery shop in Hove. As per United Liberty Paper's orders, find a relatively fast car and go around the block to the shop. Vasily and Minkov spot Niko's car (they are speaking Russian). Vasily flees the car and leaves Oleg to give Niko the slip. Don't let him do so - chase Oleg's car and when the two cars are close together, open fire on Oleg's car. If Minkov survives across the highway to Algonquin, continue the chase across Algonquin and try hard to kill him or blow his car up. At first, he tries to lose you in various side roads near the Broker Bridge. Try your best to avoid these and stick to the main streets. Eventually, he will start to slow down near Middle Park. Now is your chance to ram into his car until he submits. Now he will be stopped in his car begging for his life in front of Niko. Finish him off to complete the mission. Niko will then call United Liberty Paper to inform them that Minkov is dead. Alternatively, if you don't have patience, try hard to tailgate Oleg so there's a good chance of gunfire hitting his car. Once the car is on fire, he will dive out of the side door of the car and attempt to escape on foot. He can't run far with his injuries so just run him over or get out and shoot him. Video Walkthrough Death *Oleg Minkov - Killed by Niko on orders of United Liberty Paper. *Vasily (optional) - Can be killed by Niko after Oleg drives away. Trivia * When Oleg Minkov speaks to Vasily in Russian, he does not complete his sentence saying that Niko is after him and that he has to go. However, in the subtitles, the sentence is shown as completed. * If you destroy Oleg's car, he will eject from the car and survive, but the mission will be completed. * It is possible to kill Vasily, this will not fail the mission. * If you haven't killed Oleg passing Middle Park, Oleg will slow down considerably. This will allow you to overtake and or ram Oleg off the road. He will then be cowering in his car telling Niko he didn't mean anything he said and that they were just speculations (about the truth of United Liberty Paper). * In Oleg's apartment, there is a portrait of Mr. McReary and Maureen McReary above the fireplace, identical to the one in the McReary house. * You will find Niko's profile when you're searching for a love on the male section on Oleg's computer. * Eugene Reaper, the gunman in the bank during Three Leaf Clover, is seen walking around talking on his cell phone during the beginning cutscene to this mission. * This is the last appearance of Michelle, as she is never seen again after this mission. * If you kill Minkov by shooting through the window before he reaches Middle Park, his car will be locked with him inside and cannot be driven. This can be fixed by pushing the car into a parking space in front of one of your safehouses and reloading the game. * On being asked by Niko at their introduction if U.L. Paper is actually FIB, the contact replies sarcastically asking if he looks like a homosexual, which might be a reference to the semi-confirmed homosexuality allegations of the FBI's first and longest serving director J. Edgar Hoover. * Eugene Reaper will still appear in the cutscene even if you have completed Three Leaf Clover. de:Wrong is Right es:Wrong is Right pl:Wrong is Right Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions